Loric Chest
The Loric Chest or as they referred it as Inheritance is an item that is given to the Loric children who were chosen to become the next generation of Elders and travel to Earth to escape the Mogadorian Invasion. The chest contains items that are tied in to each Garde's Legacies as well as items that will eventually jump-start Lorien, known as Phoenix Stones. Description It is described as being the size of a microwave oven, it's almost perfectly square, and is a foot and a half wide by a foot and a half long. They are brittle looking wooden boxes with Loric carvings. There is a padlock on the front of the chest, with no visible keyhole. The lock is protected with a Loric Charm, that makes the chest impervious to damage. The contents in the Loric Chest differ from Garde to Garde. Loric Charm Like the Garde themselves, the chests were placed under a charm which makes them impenetrable and impervious to damage. Only a Garde and their Cêpan can open their Loric Chest. It can only be opened when they are together, and only after the Garde's first Legacy has appeared. By each of them placing their palm on one side of the lock, and interlocking their fingers, the chest opens. If the Garde's Cêpan were to die, the Garde would be able to open it without their Cêpan. While it is said that if the Garde were to die their chest would open and the contents would disintegrate, conflicting statements from Henri indicate that the chest would, in fact, be eternally locked. Indeed, upon the death of Number One (seen by Adamus Sutekh) and Number Eight, their chests remain shut. Individual Chests Number One's Chest The contents of One's Chest are unknown; however, She did own the same Glass Orbs as Four. One's chest was taken by the Mogadorians after she was killed in Malaysia. Number Two's Chest As Two's Chest was not shown or mentioned, the contents of Two's Chest are unknown. Number Three's Chest As Three's Chest was not shown or mentioned, the contents of Three's Chest are unknown. Number Four's Chest Henri remained secretive about Four's chest until the day he recieved his first Legacy, even then usage of the items within were limited. It wasn't until Henri died that Four discovered more of the items including a Diamond bladed dagger and a red shield braclet. Number Five's Chest Number Six's Chest Six's chest was hidden by Katarina in Arkansas after a close encounter with Mogadorians. When Six returns later to retrieve it, it is gone. The whereabouts of Six's chest is currently unknown. Number Seven's Chest Marina's chest was hidden in the convent in Santa Teresa by Adelina who refused to tell her where it was. Ella helps her find it and she drugs Adelina in order to force her to open it with her. Number Eight's Chest Eight believes his chest is in the possession of the Mogadorians after an altercation in the Himalayas where Reynolds is killed. When he is found by some of the other Garde, Marina discovers it in the wreckage of a Mogadorian ship whilst swimming under water. Number Nine's Chest Nine's chest is taken by Mogadorians when Sandor is captured in Athens, Ohio. It is found by Number Four in the Mogadorian Mountain Base, shortly before Nine himself. Category:Loric Items